


Loose Ends All In A Bow!

by Wayward_Rangers_Daughter



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter/pseuds/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter
Summary: Just a collection of one shots that tie up a few loose ends and/or fix some plot-holes or endings I didn't particularly care for.





	1. Little Shit Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing (If I did I wouldn’t be writing fanfics)

Chuck rubbed his eyes tiredly, he was beginning to remember why he had left in the first place. Looking back at the cowering angel Chuck waved a hand in dismissal and watched as the terrified seraph tripped over himself in his haste to exit heaven’s throne room. Resting his face in his hands, Chuck sighed, he had been back for all of a week and already he was regretting his decision to return. Heaven was in chaos. After the Winchesters had thrown out the apocalypse script everything upstairs had gone to hell, figuratively speaking. And with Michael in the cage and the rest of the Archangels dead, there was no one left to lead, which led to the “Castiel All Mighty” fiasco. There was so much that needed fixing. Chuck looked up as he heard a knock on the door, he called for the angle to enter and watched as a timid looking woman poked her head in, “What is it Hanna?” 

Hanna walked up to Chuck, eyes cast to the ground, He stopped her before she could start kneeling, he was so tired of that. “Hanna, just tell me what’s wrong.”

She swallowed and then snuck a look at her father before looking back to her shoes, “We tried our best.” 

Chuck sighed. “I know, and to be honest I think you managed very well up here in my absence Hanna. You were by far the fairest of those who took control, albeit a little stringent. Still you kept this place from coming apart as best you could. I’m not angry, just frustrated. And not with you, just the situation in general. I left and Michael went a little over the top and some of the more fanatical angels led him further astray.”

Hanna looked up at last and saw that there was no anger in her father. “When you left, I think there were some that saw it as their chance to advance themselves in the ranks by getting close to Michael.”

Chuck nodded. “I know. And there are a few I need to deal with. Zachariah for starters. He seems to have been the proverbial snake in the garden, whispering his deceit into Michael’s ear.”

Hanna nodded, “He was by far the most intent on the apocalypse. He did many things that were not agreed with, but many of us were too afraid to rebel.”

“Oh, I completely understand that. He paid me a visit when I was masquerading as a prophet. If I had actually been human I think I would have pissed myself. Let’s just say he has a big surprise coming!” 

Hanna wasn’t sure she wanted to know, but she just nodded anyways. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Zachariah sat up, gasping in breath as he was brought back. Looking around he realized he was still in the room where the Winchester brat had killed him. Rising slowly, he looked around and spied Chuck, that annoying prophet that was so fond of Michael and Lucifer’s vessels. “What are you doing here?”

Chuck just continued to glare at the angel.

Zachariah just shrugged and tried to zap himself out of the room only to find he wasn’t able to. after several failed attempts, he turned to the prophet. “What exactly is going on. Why can’t I leave?”

Chuck smiled ruthlessly, “Because I won’t allow you to”

“You won’t…Why you little shit. Do you have any idea who I am?” Zachariah approached Chuck menacingly, as if he would smite the shorter man if he could.

Chuck didn’t back down this time, he just stood there grinning at the jumped-up angel. “A seraph that has far too high an opinion of himself?” Before Zachariah could respond Chuck flung him into the far wall, while allowing the angel to feel his true power for the first time. “You know” He approached the pinned angel “I think you need an attitude adjustment. From day one you were a scheming, manipulative, ass.” He looked up at the frightened man. “The day you showed up at my house and threatened me, it took all of my control not to toss you across the room for your insolence. I mean, I was a prophet, protected by heaven, and yet there you were threatening me.” He allowed the trembling angel to drop to the floor. “Anything to say? And it had better not be sorry because there is no sorry big enough!”   
Zachariah just stared up at Chuck, a mix of horror and awe warring for dominance of his face. 

“Nothing? Not a single word?” Chuck waited another minute before shrugging, “OK then. Have it your way. Have fun as a human. Oh, and you really should try nacho cheese. That stuff is awesome.” With a snap of his fingers Chuck sent the still stunned seraph to earth.


	2. It's Going To Be A Wonderful Life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Don't own a thing.
> 
> I took a few creative liberties with Meg's backstory on this one but I needed to explain why she's still alive so... Enjoy!

Bright blinding light, so bright that it burned like fire, illuminated the darkness causing the inhabitant of the cell to scuttle backwards as far as the chains would allow. Slowly the light faded and footsteps could be heard approaching the huddle figure. Meg whimpered as a hand was laid on her shoulder, it had been so long since any touch had been kind that she instinctually braced herself for more pain. The hand withdrew and was joined by its counterpart as they removed the shackles that held the demon. Meg began to shake in fear, the only time the shackles were removed was when she was taken to HIM. Gentle but firm hands raised her to her feet and Meg finally looked at whoever had come to fetch her. The demon was surprised to see a short, bearded man with a sappily happy smile. Before she could question how anyone in hell could be that damn happy the world around her lurched. As things came back into focus Meg found herself and her escort standing in what looked like a library. He released her arm and took a few steps back looking at the demon appraisingly. Staring back at him Meg practically jumped out of her skin as he snapped his fingers. Instantly her wounds were healed and the rags that she couldn’t even call clothing anymore were replaced with a brand new outfit complete with leather jacket. Looking down at herself and then back at the strange being “What the hell?” Meg ‘s apparent savior was saved from having to answer her question by the sound of approaching voices. Turning towards the entry way Meg saw non-other than the Winchesters. 

Dean stopped so fast that Sam ran right into him. Looking up to see what had caused his brother to stop so suddenly Sam was shocked to see Chuck standing in the main room next to, was that Meg? Recovering his voice Dean entered the room and sad on the edge of the first table. “So, Um… Meg, Long time no see”

Meg snorted as the elder Winchesters failed attempt at casual. “Ya, long time. Bet-cha never expected to see my again did ya?”

Sam moved to stand beside his brother as he stared at the demon like she was about to disappear. Finally he looked at her companion, and Meg was surprised to see the giant of a man almost shrink into himself. “So, um Chuck. What’s going on?” 

Chuck, so that was his name, “I was wondering the same thing. Why’d you spring me? What is it you want?”

Chuck regarded the demon with a look of confusion “Why would I want anything?”

Meg snorted humorlessly, “You mean to tell me you came all the way to hell just to rescue little ol’ me just from the goodness of your heart? As if. There’s always a catch. Always a deal. Well, hate to break it to ya, but I learned my lesson this last go round. I... don’t…make…deals. not anymore. So, you can just send me right back to where you got me from. I ain’t dealin.” Crossing her arms over her chest Meg waited for this Chuck to snap het back to her cell. It wasn’t that she wasn’t grateful to be out, she just didn’t want to get burned again. This guy was obviously an angel with a capitol A. She could feel the strong grace that bubbled just below the surface of the meat suit he wore.  
Chuck sighed, shaking his head and moved to sit in one of the chairs. “You haven’t even heard my offer yet.”

The Winchesters look at Chuck like he had lost his mind. Was he really about to make a deal with a demon? Waving a hand at the boys to keep the quiet Chuck gestured to the chair across from him. “I went all the way to get you the least you could do is hear me out. Then, you can decide, but I think you’ll like what I have to offer.”

Meg shook her head but decided to sit down anyways. Sure, she wasn’t going to take the deal but if listening to the angel kept her out of hell a few moments longer, why not. After all, it wasn’t like her eternity of torture and pain wouldn’t be waiting for her when she got back.  
Chuck smiled brightly at her as she sat and it made her heart clench painfully. His look reminded her so much of her unicorn that it hurt. Meg was snapped out of her musings when Dean could no longer keep quiet. “Hold on just a minute. How the hell did you survive that knife? That thing kills your kind.”

Meg smiled a feral smile as the hunter. “it kills regular demons sure. Doesn’t work on things like me”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“I wasn’t made into a demon. I’m not some poor soul who made a deal and got dragged down. Hell, I don’t have a soul.” 

“Actually, you do” Chuck chimed in. turning in his seat to look at the brothers Chuck shrugged. “Meg here is essentially a Nephilim, only a demonic version of one. Her father, the one you called Yellow Eyes, had her with a human. She has a soul it’s just very damaged.”

Meg bristled “I’m right here ya know. How do you even know about any of this?”

Chuck chuckled as he turned back to the demon. “Sorry, I forgot. I’m God, but you can call me Chuck”

Meg’s mouth dropped open as she looked between the brothers and Chuck. This had to be a joke! 

“It’s no joke Meg. Chuck really is God.” Sam sat next to her and placed a comforting hand on her arm. 

Closing her mouth with a snap meg shook off the younger hunter’s grip. “Great! So, what the hell do you want with me? Shouldn’t you be smiting me with holy righteousness or something?”

Chuck shook his head. “That’s not...That’s not really my thing. I’m more of the team free will, second chances type.” Realizing from her grinding teeth, that the demon in front of him was reaching her braking point he decided to get to the point. “Look, I try not to interfere. I’m kinda hands off” Dean snorted at Chucks comment and was silenced by a glare from the deity. “Anyways, when I learned that you were still in hell I decided to make you an offer. “

“Pass” Meg leaned back in her chair half expecting to be snapped out of existence. 

“But I haven’t even told you what it is yet.”

“I told you I don’t make deals anymore. There isn’t a YOU damned thing that you could offer me to make me say otherwise”

“Not even Castiel?” Chuck smiled as the demon sat up straight. He knew how much she cared for his son and how much Castiel care for the demon. At first, he had been shocked by the budding romance, mostly because angels typically didn’t do the whole love thing. But love Castiel did. And he was missing his demon. 

Meg’s heart clenched, shaking her head, tears pricked her eyes as she forced the words from her constricting throat in a tearful whisper. “pass”

Chuck tilted his head and regarded the stubborn woman. He sighed as he realized that Meg would be more of a visual learner as well. “Very well.” 

Meg braced herself, for what she wasn’t sure, as Cuck raised his hand to snap his fingers. Instead of pain or another lurching scene shift back to her cage Meg was surprised when Chuck disappeared. Meg looked at the hunters who were looking around equally confused “Where’d he go?”

Dean stood up and turned in a circle before sitting back down shrugging “guess he gave up?” 

They spent a few moments in silence before the sound of wings flapping alerted them to the arrival of another. “Meg”

Meg felt tears prick her eyes as she tried to put on her best carefree expression “Hello, Clarence. How ya been?”

Rushing forward Castiel bodily hauled Meg out of her chair into his embrace. “How? Sam watched Crowley kill you”

“Apparently, the knife doesn’t work on Nephilim” 

Castiel turned them to face Dean without ever breaking his hold on the demon. “What do you mean, Meg is not...”

“Actually, she is, or a version of one” Chuck bit back a laugh as Dean almost fell off the table as he appeared next to the hunter.  
“Damn it man, Stop that. I swear I’m going to get bells for all of you”

Sam just facepalmed as his brother groused and threatened to put a bell on GOD like he was a house cat. 

Castiel released Meg slightly, enough for her to turn in his arms to face Chuck. 

“Now will you listen to me?”

Meg’s breath hitched, it was harder now, with Cas holding her. But she knew that every deal held a steep price. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes Meg’s response came out as barley a whisper “pass” She felt Castiel’s arms tighten around her again and she leaned into his embrace, trying to memorize all she could of him before it was too late. 

“Of for fuck’s sake” everyone looked at Chuck as he slammed himself down into a chair in exasperation. “I found you in a cell in HELL, what do you think I have planned that could be any worse?” Meg raised an eyebrow as Chuck didn’t wait for her answer before continuing. “Look, I want to give you a chance. I want to give you both a chance. Meg, I am going to make you human. You will still have some of your powers but I will remove the demonic parts of you. You can live your life on Earth and make of yourself whatever you want. And before you ask, there is no price, the only catch is that your eternity is on you. You play nice, when you die I will raise you to heaven and make you an angel. You go back to your old ways and when you die it’s back down you go, a demon once more. Think of it as a cosmic game of chutes and ladders”

Meg regarded Chuck suspiciously. His deal sounded good, but things that sounded too good generally were. “Why are you offering me this?”

Chuck smiled fondly at the couple, “Because my son loves you. So much so that the pain of losing you has not healed. I can’t ignore that you are a demon Meg but I can give you the chance to do better. And if you happen to have a guardian angel guiding you to do better who am I to intervene.” Standing up Chuck approached Meg and laid a hand on her chest. A bright light emanated from his palm before thick black smoke erupted from Megs body. It was almost like when she would smoke out of a vessel, only this time it was only the Demon part of herself that was expelled and scorched into nothingness. Breathing hard Meg collapsed back into the strong arms of her Unicorn feeling exhausted but surprisingly light, almost giddy even. 

Removing his hand Chuck winked at them before disappearing. Meg looked up at Castiel who was still staring at the place his father had been. “Well Clarence, looks like I have to earn my wings. Will you help me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Comment and let me know your thoughts.


	3. Remember Me?

Of all the things Dean had expected when he entered the kitchen, a mug shattering on the doorjamb next to his head was not one of them. Reeling back the hunter went into full alert mode as another cup narrowly missed him a second time. “What the Hell!” Looking at the source of the ceramic barrage Dean froze in shock. “Lisa?”

“SON OF A BITCH” Lisa hurled a third cup at the hunter managing to nail him in the chest this time. Dean coughed and clutched his chest in pain as he continued to stare dumbfounded at the enraged woman. “How DARE you, Dean. Who the hell do you think you are that you can just play god with our memories”

“Lisa i..”

“No, you don’t get an excuse, you don’t get to explain. You had no right Dean. None. What could possibly have possessed you to even think..”

“I was tryin to protect you and Ben.” Dean ran a hand over his face trying to get his emotions in check. “You almost died Lis. You weren’t… I couldn’t. Damn it, I’m sorry. The only way to keep you both safe was if you never had anything to do with me again. If you never knew me in the first place.”

Lisa wiped angry tears from her eyes before crossing her arms. “So, what. You just decided to erase our memories and walk away. After everything, you just upped and left?” 

Dean stared at the love of his life slack jawed, “Is that… is that what you think? That I just decided to leave just because. It killed me to do that Lis. There hasn’t been a day that goes by that I haven’t regretted my decision that day. But I had no choice.”

“BULL SHIT, you had no choice. You made a choice dean, a choice that impacted all of us.”

“I know, I’m sorry I..” Dean’s head snapped back as the angry mother landed a well-placed right hook. 

Holding a hand to his now bleeding nose dean nodded “Ok, I deserved that”.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam raced from his room as he heard the commotion in the kitchen. He could hear a female voice and was afraid that Lady Bevell had come looking for round two. Skidding to a halt in the library Sam stared in shock at Chuck and Ben. “What the..”

Chuck looked at Sam wincing as yet another cup shattered in the kitchen. “Hi Sam.”

“Chuck, What’s going on?”

Ben hopped off the table he had been sitting on and moved towards Sam. “God’s a guy named Chuck and I think Mom’s trying to kill Dean. She was pretty pissed about the whole memory wipe.”

“Ya, I bet. So what happened?”

Chuck sighed and looked towards the kitchen. “Dean should never have asked Castiel to erase their memories. So, I intervened. I’m a little worried for Dean though. Lisa is really upset.” As he spoke Chuck gingerly touched his left eye. Sam noticed the unconscious gesture and was surprised to see the beginnings of a black eye forming. “She hit you?”

Chuck gave an embarrassed grin, “Ya, and that was after I told her who I was. I think It pissed her off more actually.” 

Ben snorted in laughter “Mom was so freakin pissed when Chuck did the whole ‘I am the lord thy god’ thing. “ 

“Hey, I didn’t say it like that!” 

“Ya dude, you kinda did.”

“Sam looked at Ben and laughed. “Well you seem to be taking all this in stride.”

The young man shrugged “What else can I do. Besides, this is definitely one of the best days ever. I met God-Chuck, watch my mom punch God, and got confirmation that Dean is my real dad.”

Sam laughed as Ben described the day’s events only to choke on that laugh at Ben’s declaration of Dean’s paternity “Wait, What?”

“Yep, Dean is really Ben’s father. I figured I’d clear that little confusion up. Figured it might keep Lisa from killing him.” All three guys winced as another cup shattered “I might have been wrong”

Sam shook his head before looking down at his nephew, and wasn’t that a strange thing to think. “So, what do you say we go grab breakfast, because I for one do not want to try to enter the war zone formerly known as the kitchen”

Ben nodded” Sounds good to me, can Chuck come?”

Chuck looked at the kid in surprise

Sam shrugged, “Sure”

Chuck smiled as Ben turned to look at him. “I could eat”

Sam snagged the impala keys from Dean’s room as the strange group trouped towards the garage.


	4. Back From The Amazon

“Hi dad”

Dean stared in shock at the 16-year-old girl standing next to Chuck. 

Clearing his throat Chuck laid a hand gently on the child’s shoulder. “Look, Dean, I know this is a bit of a shock so…”

“Ya, that’s one way to put it.” Scrubbing a hand over his face the hunter glared at the deity “You do realize she tried to kill me, right?” 

Chuck just raised his hands in placation as he sidestepped in front of the quiet teen. “Dean, she couldn’t help that. You know what they did to her.”

“Fine, she was brainwashed into trying to kill me and Sammy shot her dead. So, why’s she here?”

“Dean, I’m just asking that you give her a chance, OK. She’s not an amazon any more. She’s just a plain old 16-year-old human girl.”  
Emma wiped tears from her eyes as she moved around Chuck. “I’m sorry. I get it if you don’t want me. I’ll just go, pleas just let me go. I promise I won’t bother you anymore”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on just a minute. First off, I never said I didn’t want you. Second, what exactly do you think I’m planning on doing? Let you just walk out into the world by yourself? You’re 16 for Christ sakes!” Stepping forward dean drew the hesitant girl into a hug. “We’ll work it out Emma. OK? just give me some time to get used to this.”

Chuck smiled at the pair “So, does this mean you’ll keep her?”

Dean rolled his eyes as he let his daughter go. “She’s not a puppy Chuck.”

Emma turned just in time to see Chuck disappear before looking up at her father. “So, now what?”

Looking around for a minute Dean shrugged. “Guess we should get you a room. Then when your grandmother gets back maybe she can take you shopping to get girl stuff.”

“Girl stuff?”

Dean nodded as he moved towards the living quarters “Ya, you know. Cloths, hair stuff, makeup. Girl stuff.” Stopping dead Dean whirled to look at his daughter. “Um…Emma, when you were with the amazon ladies, did they explain anything about… you know…. that… um…time of the month?”

Rolling her eyes Emma crossed her arms “You mean my period? Yes, dad, and we had the sex talk too.”

Nodding slowly dean let out a breath, “ok… Good… Great… Um… let’s get you a room.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________

Three hours later Dean was in the kitchen when he heard Emma scream. Running to the map room, Dean was shocked to see Sam holding a gun on the girl. 

“Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Sammy. Put it down.”

Sam looked from his brother to the girl without lowering the gun. “Dean, what the hell?”

Moving between the two, dean reached out one hand, “Sammy, put the gun down, OK. I get you’re shocked, But it’s ok. Chuck dropped her off.”

Lowering the gun, Sam motioned for his mother to come down the stairs. “Chuck did this?”

Dean pulled Emma into a side hug as Mary joined the small group. “Ya, he said that he wanted her, us, to have a second chance. She’s good now Sam. 100% human.”

“Right, Ok… Um… Sorry I killed you?”

Emma chuckled and held out her hand. “It’s ok. I kinda didn’t give you a choice. Nice to meet you uncle Sam.”

Dean snickered, earning a glare from his brother. “What, I could see you with the white beard and everything”

Clearing her throat Mary looked at her sons “Someone want to fill me in?”

“Right, Um. Mom this is my daughter Emma.”

Mary looked at Dean in shock. “Your daughter? Wait, but Sam just said that… Samuel Winchester did you shoot your niece?”

Sam winced at his mother’s tone. “She was trying to kill dean. She was an amazon…”

Smacking her youngest upside the head Mary glared at both boys. “That’s not an excuse young man. Honestly, If I ever get my hands on your father so help me… This whole shoot first, shoot later, shoot some more, and then once everything is dead try and ask a question or two, thing is getting very old.”


	5. Hunters, Hunting Hunter Hunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the show FINALLY got back around to Roy and Walt but I had this sitting around so I figured what the Hell!

Roy and Walt sat in a seedy bar, knocking back shots and doing their best to remain invisible to the other patrons. It had been a few months since they had killed the Winchesters, and rumors had begun to circulate that the brothers had come back to life.

“How damn hard is it to kill two men? Seriously, Roy, we shot them full of buckshot at point blank range. they were dead! how the hell…”

Walt’s whispered tirade was cut off as a heavy hand came down on his shoulder, its twin landing hard on Roy’s as well. “Well, for starters Walt, it helps to have friends in high places, if you catch my drift.”

Roy looked up at a grinning Dean and swallowed hard.

Sam came over from the bar carrying beers and slid into an empty chair at the table, passing a beer to his brother as he did so. “So, are you ready to let us explain? Or do you want to try and kill us again?”


	6. Lazarus Who?

Eileen sucked in a breath as her eyes flashed open. Sitting up she looked around, what appeared to be the city morgue. She blinked repeatedly trying to remember what happened, Last thing she remembered was being in the woods, running… she gasped for breath as her memories caught up with her. Dead, she was supposed to be dead, which explained the meta slab she was on. She remembered the Hell Hound catching up with her, pain, and then nothing. So, how was she here? Her musings were cut short as she heard someone behind her.

“Eileen? You ok?”

Gasping in shock, she scrambled off the table, grasping the sheet that was on her tightly to cover herself, as she spun to face the man behind her. She stared open mouthed. She could hear him, How could she hear him?

The short scruffy man raised his hands placatingly, “Just take a breath, OK. Coming back from the dead can be jarring at first. Just take a minute to adjust. “

“Who are you? What do you want with me?” Eileen’s own voice sounded foreign to her. She backed up to a table that held some tools and grabbed a scalpel to defend herself.

“Easy, I’m, not going to hurt you. I promise. um.. I don’t know if Sam ever mentioned me, My name is Chuck.”

“Chuck? You’re…You’re...” Eileen’s brain seemed to be short-circuiting as she tried to comprehend that God was standing in front of her.

“Oh, good. They have mentioned me! That makes this easier.” Chuck snapped his fingers and a pile of clothing appeared on the table that Eileen had been on. “So, why don’t you get dressed and then we should really go help the guys. They’re in a bit of trouble at the moment.  And I will explain everything once we save them, Deal?” Chuck turned his back so that the stunned woman could change in relative privacy.

“I’m ready”

Chuck turned around and smiled reassuringly at the still shocked woman. “Great, let’s go!”

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Antonia Bevell prided herself on being unflappable in any situation. So she would never willingly admit, even to herself, that when a short scruffy man and a hunter she knew to be dead suddenly appeared not three feet from her in a blinding flash of light, that she screamed like a frightened schoolgirl. 

Chuck looked towards the source of the shrill sound and discovered a very frightened blond who appeared ready to chuck the heavy book she was grasping at him. He instantly recognized Toni Bevell and frowned. with a snap of his fingers he knocked the British woman out and turned back to Eileen. “Find Sam, I’ll locate Dean. “

Eileen just nodded, never taking her eyes off the unconscious woman. Slowly she moved to follow Chucks orders, and went off in search of Sam.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes later, and an emotional breakdown for Sam, Chuck fixed the bunker making it so that the British Men of Letters would be unable to tamper with it, or enter it again. He sat at the War table and watched silently as the Hunters made plans to rescue Mary and put an end to the British Men of Letters once and for all.  


	7. For Whom the Bell Tolls

Mick stood shaking as he stared at his own dead body, slumped over the conference table, bleeding out from the brand-new bullet hole in his head. His mind couldn’t quite process the fact that he was staring at himself, or the implications this new reality suggested. Dead, he was dead, murdered to be more precise. By a man, he considered a friend no less, though that shouldn’t exactly surprise him he supposed. After all, Kendrick’s did train that sort of behavior into its recruits. As he watched Dr. Hess and Mr. Ketch discuss the impending extermination of the American hunters, Mick began to feel a panic settle into him. He had to warn the Winchesters, but how? He was dead, it’s not like he could just pick up a phone. Mick’s musings were interrupted by a sudden hand on his shoulder. spinning to see who or what, could grab hold of his spirit Mick was surprised to find a slight brunet smiling at him. “Who the bloody hell are you?”

The young woman smiled sadly at him, “I’m Tess. I’m a reaper.”

Mick stared at her in befuddlement. “Come again? You’re a What?”

“A reaper, I escort souls to their final destinations.”

Mick looked back at his dead body before looking to Tessa, “Right, look, there’s something I need to do first so if you could possibly help me I would…”

“No, I can’t help you get revenge, no, you don’t get more time, No, I can’t do anything to shove your soul back into your body.”

Mick just blinked at female reaper, “I take it you get a lot of people bargaining then?” She just nodded. “Right, Look, I need to warn the Winchesters that the Men of Letters are after the American Hunters. After that I’ll come quietly, I’ll be all yours”

Tessa shook her head, “I wish I could help, really I do. But it’s not my call, I’m just the cab driver, OK. I just deliver you. And right now, you are lucky.”

Mick raised an eyebrow at her, “How do you mean?”

Tessa looked away before looking Mick in the eye, “Your soul is marked to go down, but…”

“Down, as in Hell?” Mick looked like he was about to throw up.

Tessa nodded sadly, “You’ve done some terrible things Mick. Killed in cold blood, murdered innocent people. But like I said, you’re lucky, the big guy upstairs wants to talk to you.”

Mick began to hyperventilate, “The b…big guy, Up…Upstairs. God… God wants to…Me? What? Why? I…”

Tess put a hand on Mick’s shoulder to steady him. “Breath, It’s ok. Just calm down.”

Within the blink of an eye Mick found himself standing in what looked like a bar out of a 90’s sitcom. Tessa, who was still beside him, nodded her head reverently at the short, scruffy man that stood in front of them at the bar. When she disappeared, Mick looked at the man and began shaking again. He wasn’t sure how, but he knew this unassuming guy had to be GOD. Dropping to his knees Mick bowed his head and began stammering, “Y...Your Holiness, That is um…”

Chuck walked up to mick and reached out to help guide the shaking brit to his feet. “It’s ok, you can ditch the holiness business. Chuck’s just fine.”

“Ch…Chuck. O…Ok.” Mick nodded and continued to look at the floor, shaking and waiting to find out what God, Chuck, wanted.

“Mick, why don’t you have a seat. And please look at me. I promise your eyes won’t burn out or anything!”

Mick looked up at the humor in Chucks voice and followed the deity over to a booth. He silently slid into his seat and flinched slightly as a beer suddenly appeared in front of him.

Chuck sighed, he could see the Man of Letters was ready to panic at any moment. “Mick? You ok?”

Nodding jerkily Mick took a calming breath, “I…may I ask…. That is, I would like…”

Chuck smiled encouragingly “Ask away!”

Mick nodded taking another deep breath, “Ok… Here goes…what did you want to talk to me about? Tessa said I was supposed to go…down…. but that you wanted to talk to me. Why?”

Chuck smiled as Mick quickly ducked his head, fearing retribution for asking his question. “Yes, you should technically go to Hell, But, I think that’s a bit harsh considering you were kind of brainwashed. Also, I need you in the game. I think you can do some good, you just need the chance. I have also had it up to here with the Men of Letters in Britain. No offence! So, you are going to help, fix that problem. K?”

Mick looked at Chuck and just nodded. He wasn’t sure what the other man thought he could do against the old men but he wasn’t about to question the almighty. Especially not when his books were so far in the red it seems.

Chuck smirked and took a sip of his drink.

Mick blinked, quickly becoming aware that he was back in his body, lying in a pool of his own blood. pushing himself up he looked towards the shocked gasp of Mr. Ketch, who was apparently in the process of gathering a tarp to dispose of Mick’s body.  But Ketch wasn’t looking at the newly resurrected Mick, he was looking at Chuck, who had just suddenly appeared next to him.

Before he could draw his gun, Ketch was thrown into the wall and pinned there, A very angry looking Chuck glaring at him. “One, shooting your buddy in the back of the head, not cool. Two, you need to pic a side, right now! I can tell you regretted killing mick the second you did it, and I know you are plotting that bitch’s demise so I’m guessing you aren’t throwing in your lot with the Men of Letters, Am I right?”

Mr. Ketch nodded in shock, looking from Chuck to Mick and back again. Cuck suddenly released his hold on Ketch and the man dropped to the floor in a heap. Pulling himself to his knees Ketch looked up at chuck and froze as the man laid a hand on his head.

Mick wasn’t sure what Chuck did to Ketch but the man instantly started trembling and just stared at Chuck in openmouthed awe. 

Chuck moved over to Mick, leaving Ketch to reorient himself. “Well, he’s on board. Now for Nurse Ratchet.” Chuck snapped his fingers to clean the blood off Mick and turned back to Ketch.

“Ketch, Call her in here. Tell her there’s a complication.”

Mr. Ketch nodded and scrambled to his feet, lunging for his disguarded phone he placed the call quickly and hung up still staring at Chuck in shock.

The crisp click of heels against concrete announced the arrival of Dr. Hess “Ketch, what complications? Honestly, how difficult is it to dispose of a body?”

“I’d say pretty difficult when the body fights back!” Dr. Hess froze at Mick’s comment.

Turning to the resurrected man, Dr. Hess tried and failed to find words.

Chuck approached the stunned woman with a wicked smirk, “Nice to meet you Dr. Hess. I’m GOD. Oh, and your services are no longer required I’m afraid. Bye!”

Mick and Ketch watched in horrified fascination as Chuck literally snapped Dr. Hess out of existence.

“What… what did you do with her?”

Chuck turned to Ketch and shrugged, “Oh, she’s in Hell.” grinning at the two frightened men Chuck clapped his hands together, “Now, let’s deal with the rest of this nightmare.”


	8. Message received, loud and clear

Dean’s eyes flew open as the headphones were ripped off of his head by an irate Mary. Sitting up straighter, he scrambled to cover his head as she began smacking him, all while shouting at him. Rolling off of the other side of the bed Dean began quickly backing out of the room as his mother advanced on him. “Mom? What the Hell!”

Mary followed her retreating son down the hall and into the main library, all the while shouting at him and frantically waving the cellphone she clutched in her hand. “Don’t you give me that what crap Dean Johnathan, you know exactly what you did!”

“Seriously, Mom. I don’t have a clue” Dean quickly moved so that the war table was between him and the enraged Winchester matriarch. “Whatever it is, I’m sorry!”

Mary’s limited composure seemed to snap at that as she picked up the closest book and flung it at him. “Sorry? SORRY! After what you said to your brother you think sorry is going to cut it!”

Dean, now thoroughly confused, began ducking the flying books, “What? What did I say?” Dodging another well aimed book Dean gave up trying to get answers from his mother and decided to find out from Sam what he had done. “SAMMY! GET IN HERE NOW!”

Sam came rushing into the room from the Kitchen at his brother’s shout, “Dean? What the...”

Sam watched in shock as a book narrowly missed his brother. Rushing over he grabbed the most recent book out of his mother’s hand. “Mom?”

Dean sighed in relief and looked at his brother pleadingly, “Sammy, whatever I said, I’m sorry man!”

Sam just looked confused, “Ok, Um… remind me what it is you said.”

Dean shrugged and shook his head, “no idea!”

Mary continued to fume, glaring daggers at her eldest as she held up the phone. “Your voicemail. The one where you told your brother you were done trying to save him.”

“WHAT?” Dean looked at Sam and was shocked to see his brother looking pale, as he stared at their mother.

“Mom, how did you..” He yanked the phone out of Mary’s hand. “look, mom. It’s ok. Dean was right. I…I was past saving. I really was.”

“Sammy, What the hell is going on?” Dean grabbed the phone from his brother, while he was distracted, and quickly brought up the voicemail while dodging Sam’s attempt to get the phone back.

Putting the message on speaker, Dean stared in horrified fascination as his own voice poured out of the phone, spewing hatred and condemnation with every word. As the message finished he raised horrified eyes to his brother. “Sammy, that wasn’t me. I know it sounds like it was, but I swear to Chuck, that was not me. I would never say that to you, EVER!”

Sam looked confused and slightly hopeful, “Then who…”

“Fucking Zachariah” Dean’s expression hardened as he did the mental math. “This was from the night Lucifer rose. I, I called you to apologies and I left a message saying as much. I should have known that it was a setup when Zachariah said I could call you.  He must have tampered with the message somehow.”

Sam looked ready to cry as he stared at the phone, “So you didn’t…”

“Jesus, Sammy. NO! I would never! And why didn’t you bring this up before.” Dean moved around the table and hugged his brother tightly.

Sam shrugged as Dean hugged him, “Well, at first I was honestly just waiting for you to put a bullet in my skull. Then I figured you probably forgot and I didn’t want to bring it up, then I realized you probably thought I wasn’t worth the bullet so…”

Dean cut Sam off by slapping him upside the head. “SERIOUSLY MAN! Jesus Sammy! WHAT THE HELL!”

Sam looked at the floor while shrugging, “I really screwed up Dean, I mean, I let the Devil loose, and after what we learned about Azazel and his army of demon blood kids.”

“Samuel, look at me.”

Sam’s head snapped up at Dean’s tone and the use of his full name. Dean never used Sam’s full name. Once Dean had his brother’s attention he laid a hand on his little brother’s cheek. “No matter what you do, no matter what this fucked up world throws at us, there is not one single damn thing past or present that I would put in front of you. And I will NEVER EVER give up on you. Do you hear me? NEVER!”

Pulling Sam in for a hug, Dean continued to reassure his brother while meeting Mary’s eyes over Sam’s shoulder. Smiling at his mother, Dean mouthed a thank you. Gently pushing Sam back, Dean coughed, “Ok, enough with the chick flick moment. And delete that Damn message. It’s been like seven years, man. Stop being such a girl, Samantha.”

Sam laughed and flipped his brother off as he took back the phone and finally deleted the message.   


	9. Welcomed Back into the Fold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was inspired by this clip (see link below) of Rob and Tahoma from JIB CON 6. Apparently, a fan asked what would happen if Chuck and Gadreel were to meet, and the guys acted it out. I have to give Tahoma props for his improv skills, even Rob was blown away. Anyways, it sparked this little scene in my mind. So, enjoy!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7UFPGRINwE&t=1s
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gadreel breathed deeply as crisp air filled his lungs. Opening his eyes, the once guard of the garden blinked in confusion. Had the spell not worked? looking down at his chest, Gadreel was surprised to see that his clothing was intact. As he began to contemplate the implications of this new discovery, he quickly became aware of several other inconsistencies with his memories. Looking around the fallen angel realized that he was not in heavens jail, but rather laying on a bed in what looked like a hospital. Sitting up, Gadreel slowly moved himself off the bed and made his way towards the door. Before he could reach it however, the door swung open, admitting a short, rather scruffy looking man. Gadreel froze in place and began to tremble as the power from the shorter man washed over him, causing the seraph to fall to his knees.

Chuck watched as Gadreel crumpled to his knees and doubled over, hands clasped as if in prayer, though no sound passed the man’s lips. Closing the distance between them quickly, Chuck reached out and laid a gentle hand on the trembling seraph’s shoulder. “Rise, Gadreel”

Gadreel looked up at his father’s touch, tear filled eyes conveying his shock at the tenderness which was directed at him. At Chucks command, he stumbled to his feet in shock, only to be drawn into a hug. unable to hold back his tears at this tender display of forgiveness, the seraph wept against his father’s shoulder as the divine being whispered reassurances of forgiveness and love. As they parted, Chuck kept a comforting hand on his child’s shoulder. “All is forgiven my son.”

Gadreel wiped his eyes and stared at his father in shock, opening and closing his mouth several times with no success, he finally settled on just a questioning gaze.

Seeming to understand his child’s confusion, Chuck smiled. “You have been redeemed Gadreel. Your final acts to aid in the fight against Metatron showed your true nature. Also, Castiel made a rather impassioned argument to restore your good name. You apparently made quite an impression, even Sam Winchester had a few good things to say, and as a general rule he seems to dislike you.”

Gadreel just stared in shock, “So what now?”

“Now? Now we continue to put heaven to rights and fix the damage done by your brothers.”

With one final squeeze of his hand, Chuck turned and headed for the door, Gadreel hot on his heels, eager to assist in whatever way he can.


	10. Now I Know Who Clarence Is

To say the boys were confused to find Cas crying in front of Sam’s laptop was an understatement.

“Cas?” Sam slowly approached the angel like he was a wounded animal.

Cas just continued to stare at the screen with tears pouring down his face, hiccupping occasionally.

Moving around to see what Cas was looking at Sam’s face fell as he realized why the angel was so upset. “Dean” he pointed to the screen.

Dean quickly moved to stand beside his brother, worried that Cas had found a case involving Claire. He let out a breath of relief as, instead of a news article, he saw the main menu of a movie. His relief quickly became confusion however, “OK…”

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean’s obvious lack of understanding. “It’s a Wonderful Life”

Raising an eyebrow, the older hunter was saved from asking what that meant when Cas uttered a single word.

“Clarence”

Dean’s other eyebrow rose to join its companion as realization dawned on him. He had never made the connection between Meg’s nickname for Cas and the movie, really, he never gave it much thought. laying a hand on the Angel’s shoulder he gave it a squeeze before quietly dragging Sam off to give Cas some space.


End file.
